


Don't attack others

by Historymaker99



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt, Injury, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Phil and dan have come out as a couple and there's 2 of dans fans who aren't happy at all.





	Don't attack others

Phils heart feels so much lighter than it has in a very long time. The two of them had finally did it. They finally had showed the world exactly how much they meant to each other. Yes whatever Phan was real who cares now dan and phil could share their love for each other with the world! 

Phil heads to the store to pick up some groceries for dinner and for the next week or two as well. He picks out things that he and dan would both eat and he smiles softly as he grabs a fresh box of dans favorite cereal. Which may or may not end up with half the box of cereal in my stomach.

He goes to the front counter and the cashier rings up the items and phil pays for all of it and then he heads out of the store ready to journey back home to dan. Home to my bear. 

As he walks down the night lit street of London two girls head over to him. “Oh my gosh it's actually phil” they say. Phil blinks slowly. “Uhh hi”? “Aww he's so cute in real life”! “Are you two subscribers because id be more than happy to have a picture with you two If that's what you want”. 

One of the girls frowns. “That's not our wish”. The other one well her face scrunches up in disgust. “What We really want you to do is get away from dan” they say simultaneously. “Wait what” phil asks confused completely and now slightly scared of the two rabid fan girls that stand in front of him. 

One girl rears back her arm and slams her fist into phils stomach. Phil gasps and coughs as he stumbles to the ground. The two girls continue to beat on him causing him to have a bloody nose aching ribs pains all over and what he hopes isn't a broken arm. 

The two girls pull phil into a closeby alleyway. “Now that we have sorted that out maybe this will teach you not to get in the way of dan and his beautiful fans ever again”! They run away now leaving phil sobbing aching and throbbing all over.

Phil slowly sits up and he winces as he gets to his feet. abandoning their groceries he limps toward their apartment. 

He shakingly unlocks the door and closes it softly behind him. “Phil is that you” he hears dan call. Phil doesn't know how to respond to him. What will he say when he sees him like this would his bear call him pathetic and hate him?

Running up the stairs he bolts to the bathroom locking the door behind him. He sluggishly walks over to the bathtub and sits in it and he draws his knees up and that is when all of the tears he had tried to hold inside of him release all at once. He sobs out choked up with sniffles. He just hopes dan doesn't come in he can't see him like this!

A gentle knock is heard on the door. “Phil”? “I can hear you crying please tell me what's wrong”? “N-nothing”. “Like hell it's nothing lion please let me in”. Phil sighs and goes to open the door. Dans eyes widen in horror at phils state. “What happened” he gasps pulling phil in for a hug. “Dangirls” phil whispers. “W-what some of my fans did this to you”? Phil nods and dan becomes enraged. “How bloody dare they hurt you like this phil”!

“Dan calm down it's not a big deal” phil whispers. “Not a big deal”?! “Phil they physically abused you”! “I'm not worth your love” he says. “You should just forget about me they would make you happier more than I ever could”. “Do you really feel that way” dan asks softly. phil nods. Dan wraps his arms around his boyfriend and holds him tight. “It hurt so much dan” he sobs. “It hurt to hear them tell me I'd never be good enough for you bear”. “You're already too good for me you're better than what I really deserve” dan says. “Really” phil says with a slight sniffle and a smile. “Yes”. I love you dan”. “I love you too and remember that no one can ever take you away from me”.

Dan helps fix up phils wounds with their home first aid kit the best he can. “That arm needs looking at phil” dan says. “I-I know but you will stay by me right”? “I'll be there the whole time”. 

They arrive at the hospital and dan keeps his arm around phil the entire time they are in the waiting room. Soon phil is called to the back and sent by a nurse to a room.

Phil sits in the hospital bed shivering with sadness and from the pain in his arm. Dan walks over to the bed. “If you wanted me to sit with you phil you could've asked”. “S-sorry dan" he whispers. “It's okay I was joking phil now scoot over”. Phil scoots over and dan sits beside him pulling up the guard rails beside them. He wraps an arm around phil being careful not to squeeze his injured arm.

The doctor walks in and introduces himself as dr ray. “Now what's seems to be the problem sirs”? “Well” dan says. “Me and phil here are popular youtubers and well we just a little while ago came out and told our fans we were dating and well when phil went to get some groceries tonight some girls jumped him”. “Why” the doctor asks. “They have c-crushes on dan” phil says quietly. “So they beat you up over that” the doctor asks. Phil nods. “Well I can give you some advice on keeping the swelling down on your black eye and busted lip but we will have to X-ray your arm just to be sure that it isn't broken”.

A nurse takes phil to get his arm X-rayed and dan follows them. “I'll stay out here till you're done” dan says. Phil nods quietly. 

After about 20 minutes phil and the nurse come back out and they head back to the hospital room. “The doctor will be in with the results in a little while” she says. 

“The arm is broken it will need a cast” the doctor says as he walks in. Some nurses come in and set the cast on phils arm. Then they are sent home with some medicine to keep the pain down.

When they get home it's about midnight and they are thoroughly exhausted. Phil sits on the couch and dan sits beside him. “I'm so tired” phil whines. “Me too” dan says. “Why don't I sleep with you in your room tonight” dan says. “We can also watch a movie and cuddle as we fall asleep”. “That sounds great”. 

After they snuggle under phils comforter phil turns to dan. “I guess no gaming videos for awhile huh”? “Yeah”.

The next day they call the police and have a police report called in and phil tells the police what the two girls who attacked him looked like.

Dan sets up a camera in phils room ready to explain to the world that it's not okay to attack anyone. “Hey internet” dan says. “Yes I know I'm in phils room but we have a problem”. “Hey guys” phil says pitifully coming into shot showing his cast. “We have a message for everyone even if you are our fans or not” dan says. “Someone attacked phil last night just because he's dating me and that's not okay well it's not okay to attack anyone”. “I love phil and it brings me pain when our own fans hate the other half of us”. “Y-yeah” phil says nodding quietly. The video ends there.

Soon there is comments filling up the comment section. There's ton of support sending love wishing phil to get better and others just plain furious that there is really someone out there that would really attack phil. Soon there's a trending twitter hashtag of don't attack anyone.

A few days later the two girls are found phil identifies them and they are sent to jail. “They won't hurt you again I promise you phil” dan says kissing phils cheek. “I'm just glad something good came out of all of this” phil says. “Let's just try and stay safe so nothing like this happens again” dan says. “Definitely” phil whispers.


End file.
